winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Cadyr
Cadyr is a character exclusively shown within the Winx Club Comic Series. Her first and only appearance is in Issue 115: The Last Dragon of Pyros as Maia's newest pupil. Later, it is revealed that she was Darcy disguised as a fledgling sorceress so that she could help her sisters capture the last of Pyros' Flames. Appearance Cadyr has dark blue wavy hair that flows down to her waist while being tied in a high ponytail by a large, pink band. She has two long and wavy bangs that flow down the side of her face and to her hips, much like Darcy's. She has a dark skin tone, golden eyes and wears bright pink lipstick. She wears a white top with two jagged red lines, a long blue skirt that flows down to her feet with an opening on the left side. She wears various gold and pearl bracelets along with a pearl belt to match. She also wears large golden hoop earrings and a small blue headband. Cadyr does not seem to wear any shoes, so she walks around barefoot. Cadyr Civilian - Comic 115.jpg Personality At first, Cadyr comes off as an easily discouraged young girl. Though she tries her best to hone her magic and prove Maia proud, her mood can easily be dampered at the first signs of making a mistake. However, that does not make her a quitter, as Cadyr was still willing to work with Maia, even if she thought she was not doing well. Though, once Cadyr catches sight of the Flames does she reveal her true colors as a violent, manipulative and prideful person who will not take "no" for an answer if it gets in the way of her goals. This is expected as, halfway into the issue, she is revealed to have been Darcy the whole time. Comics #115: The Last Dragon of Pyros Cadyr makes her debut on Pyros, training under the sorceress Maia in order to hone her fire magic. Despite having been trained for a month, Cadyr still cannot cast flames without burning herself, but Maia assures her that she just needs more time. The two sorceresses then trek to the top of Dragon's Peak, the tallest mountain on Pyros, so that Cadyr may hone her skills. When the two make it to the top of Dragon's Peak, they come across a nest full of baby Flames, and Cadyr proposes that they absorb the babies' powers in order to strengthen themselves. Maia tries to talk Cadyr out of such a decision, warning her that the baby Flames would die if they did so, but Cadyr does not listen and attacks Maia. She then traps the baby Flames in a cage made of dark energy but, when one slips away, she lets it escape, believing that it would be unable to do anything to stop her. Cadyr does not appear again until Bloom, Stella, Tecna and the baby Flame arrive to save Maia. She traps the three fairies in a ring of dark energy and, with them unable to escape, she admits that she was not expecting for the Winx to show up. Just as the Winx demand to know what Cadyr has done, Icy and Stormy appear from behind her. Cadyr then explains that the Flames hold an innate magical power that will soon belong to the Trix and reveals herself to have been Darcy in disguise the whole time. Trivia *It is unknown whether or not Cadyr is an actual character due to her only appearance being used as a disguise for Darcy. *"Cadyr" is an anagram for "Darcy." Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Comics Category:Pyros Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Enemies Category:Darcy Category:Witches